My Little Akatsuki
by Rawripop
Summary: Well, its a crossover. MLP:FiM and Naruto. It is a total crack-fic. Summary and details inside. When Tobi gets totally hammered and teleports everyone to an alternate universe in a fit of drunken anger, and they all wake up as freaking adorable ponies, you /know/ curses will fly. Can the Akatsuki learn to love and tolerate in this sickeningly cute world, or will they corrupt it?
1. Drunk Tobi, Cursing and Angry Tobi

**Okay, I just randomly had this idea for a crack cross-fic, between Naruto, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And I know I rarely update my other fic, but I think this will be hysterical. **

**Warning: This will have very little sensible plot, as it is a crack-fic, and I take the crack part of that quite seriously. Also, it will start out very stereotypically for these kinds of crossovers. It isn't a serious attempt at writing, so please, no hate. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND ALCOHOL USE  
**

**PLOT SUMMARY: The Akatsuki are having a party, and they decide to see how funny it would be to see Tobi totally smashed. One thing leads to another, and Tobi teleports them all to another dimension. And it is called Equestria.**

**So, this is going to be a reader made crack-fic. You guys can tell me what you wanna read, and I will work it into my story. Lets hope I get some viewers. Cos I really wanna do this fic. GO CRAZY GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor MLP, nor any subsequent characters used.  
**

Hidan burst out laughing as Tobi stumbled around, drunk off his ass. He was hiccuping, bumping into shit, and just basically looking fucking retarded. Hidan could not believe everyone went with his idea to get Tobi this drunk. They were having a little mini-party to celebrate the capture of the Nibi. Everyone else was a little tipsy, and relaxed, even Pein, but no one was as hammered as Tobi. Everyone was having their own isolated conversations, until Tobi yelled out, "HEY! How'd *hic* you all *hic, hic* aw, fuck..." He trailed off.

"Damn!" Kisame said. "Tobi just swore!" Everyone stared for a second, then began to laugh.

"Shhhhut da fuuuuuuuck uuupppp!" Tobi yelled. "Now, *hic* you all listen here. I *hic* I is gonna show yous dis *hic* dis jutsu I knows. Ya hear?"

Everyone kept laughing hysterically. Deidara wiped tears from his eyes. Kisame was doubled over. Itachi was openly chuckling.

"Shtop *hic* your fucking laughing!" Tobi raged. They all ignored him. With a roar of rage, he made a hand seal, muttered something incoherent, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were sucked into a swirling vortex of nausea and migraines. For what seemed like hours, they were tossed around before jolting to a sudden, screeching halt. Then they were falling, freewheeling through the clouds. The entire Akatsuki plummeted through the air for a couple hundred feet. Itachi tried to use chakra to slow his decent, but found that for some reason unbeknownst to him, he could not access his chakra flow. As he was about to call out a warning to the others, they crashed to the ground in a heap, those on the bottom knocked immediately unconscious, the rest slowly following suit, individually. Konan was the last to black out, and as her vision faded, she thought she saw something bizarre.

_A-A horn? _And then she too was out.

A few hours later, everyone was woken up by a ridiculously loud exclamation of "WHAT THE FUCK?!" before the pile of Akatsuki members fell apart. Hidan, who was at the bottom, had yelled and shoved everyone off of him.

For a moment, no one said anything. They all just stared at each other as reality set in. A resounding chorus of curses and questions filled the air as they all realized that they were no longer in their own world, and that somehow in the process, Tobi had turned them all into fucking adorable ponies.

What. The. Hell.

**So that's kinda the prologue. Short, as usual. But I don't think it's too horrible. Crack-ish, but not filled with shitty grammar. Read and review, let me know if I should continue, or give me some plot ideas.**


	2. A breif view of each Akapony

**Whoa... I really do suck at updates T-T**

**Slap me if you wish. **

**Here is the next chapter of My Little Akatsuki.**

**I am working on General Zoi's Pony Creator to make a pony for each member of the Akatsuki. Then I shall squish them all together on Photoshop to make the cover for this story.**

**Disclaimer: This crappy author owns neither Naruto nor MLP. **

Everyone stepped back to get a good look at each other.

Pein was a light grey alicorn. He still had his rinnegan, or so it appeared, and on his... ass? Rump? Flank? None of them were exactly knowledgeable in equine anatomy. Anyway, on his posterior was the kanji on his ring, Rei, "zero." His mane and tail were both auburn, short, and spikey, just like his hair had been. He still had the peircings in his ears, but the rest were gone.

Kisame was a very light, not bright, blue, earth pony. His mane was similarly styled like his hair, and his tail was cropped short. Both were a slightly more vibrant shade of dark blue than they had previously been. His... whatever they were called was also his ring's kanji, Minami, "south." His eyes were black

Itachi was a white unicorn. That's right, a unicorn. His butt kanji was Shu, "scarlet." His mane was pulled into a low ponytail... which is markedly different from a literal pony's tail. Speaking of, his was long, black, and straight, just like his mane. He didn't appear to have his sharingan, but his eyes were scarlet.

Deidara was an orange pegasus. His mane and tail were the same bright yellow-blond they had been, both were pulled back into high ponytails, with half of his mane out. His eyes were sky blue. Following the same pattern as everyone else, his ass tattoo was Sei, "turquoise" or "blue- green."

Sasori was a tan earth pony with mane and tail the same color his hair had been, both cropped short. His eyes were light brown, and his mark was Tama, "sphere."

Hidan was a black unicorn with white zebra stripes. His horn was broken off at the tip. One of his ears was torn. His mane was white and slicked back, and his tail was short. His kanji was San, "three." His eyes were magenta.

Kakuzu was a dark grey pegasus. His mane and tail were long and black. His eyes were a luminous green. His kanji thingamajig was Hoku, "north." He had spots along his back that freakishly resembled different faces.

Konan was a light violet pegasus with very light golden eyes. Her mane was navy blue, and pulled into its typical bun, and her tail was as well. Her kanji was Byaku, "white."

Zetsu was an earth pony, and colored exactly as he had been, half black, half white, with grass green mane and tail. His eyes were a glowing yellow, and his kanji was Kai, "boar."

Tobi was a black unicorn. His mane and tail were short and spikey, kind of like Pein's. They were also black. The only color on him was his face, which was orange, just like his mask had been. His eyes were blood red, and his butt mark was the only one that was not his ring's Kanji. His was just the Akatsuki cloud.

As they gaped at each other, Tobi continued laughing hysterically.

"See? Tobi told you he knew a nifty justu!" He smiled, his drunken slur and first person speech disappearing.

"SHUT UP FUCKER!" Hidan yelled, galloping over to him and bucking him airborn.

"Great... Now we have to go find him." Kisame groaned.

"Let's go..." Pein sighed as he began to walk in the direction Tobi had been forced to fly.

**There, first actual chapter done. LOVE ME FOR IT! **

**...No? Okay... that's fine I guess...**


End file.
